battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
The Observatory
The Observatory is the fourth campaign mission in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II. Overview The satellites have been delivered to Admiral Versio. The next mission for Inferno Squad is to access one of the Emperor's classified Observatories buried on the planet Pillio. It contains dangerous artifacts that could be used against the galaxy. The Observatory is protected by a Mantle Defense System and Agent Meeko is assigned the task of disabling it due to his technical abilities. He is to take a team to the surface, then locate and destroy the Observatory. Luke Skywalker and R2-D2 are also on Pillio in search of something, but Luke isn't quite sure what. Something or someone has called him to the planet's surface. They notice the approach of an Imperial ship. Luke goes to investigate. Perhaps they are after the same thing. The Jedi fights his way through multiple groups of Stormtroopers and into a cave. Here he finds a panicked Agent Meeko trapped in insect amber. Luke offers to free him and Meeko anxiously agrees, only to discover that the mysterious rescuer is a Jedi. When asked why Luke killed his team but left him alive, Luke replies that they didn't give him a choice, Del did. Agent Meeko explains that he needs to disable the security system into the Observatory. Feeling that the Observatory also holds the key to why Luke was there, he agrees to help Del and protects him while he disables the system. Luke and Del enter the Observatory and Luke discovers a strange looking compass. He asks Del if he can keep it and having had his life saved by the Jedi (twice by this point), agrees. Agent Meeko levels the Observatory using explosives and Luke leaves him with something to ponder: Luke:"I wont stop you from destroying this vault. But wouldn't you say the Empire has done enough damage to innocent worlds?" Objectives *Eliminate Imperial Forces *Search the Cave *Explore the Cave *Uncover the Defense Terminal (x2) *Reach the Observatory Walkthrough After the initial cutscene, Agent Meeko will head for Pillio. He flies over the head of Luke Skywalker and R2-D2. Players will take control of Luke after a short conversation with the droid. Luke has three abilities - Push, Repulse, and Rush. He is not able to crouch, and Stormtroopers can hover, so finding a temporary hiding spot to allow health to regen is a bit more difficult. Luke can, however, block shots with his lightsaber although doing so will slow his travel speed to a slow walk. Push and Repulse will help eliminate larger groups and Rush will allow Luke to cover the distance to foes quickly. Players will need to fight their way through several waves of Stormtroopers before reaching an insect infested cave. A few enemies will be on hillsides or hovering so watch for those. All nearby Troopers will need to be killed before players can enter the cave. After reaching the cave, there will be several more groups of Stormtroopers to eliminate. These will be in small groups due to the confined space, but some are armed with grenades. Past the Troopers, Luke finds a trapped Agent Meeko. During the cutscene, Luke will free him and insects will emerge from the walls. Before Luke can stop him, Meeko throws a grenade at them and the explosion not only kills the bugs, but sends Meeko and Luke through the floor to the level below. Luke again saves Meeko. Follow Agent Meeko through the cave as he heads for the Mantle Defense System protecting the Observatory. Uncover the terminal so Meeko can work on it, then protect him from the insects. The activated defense system apparently causes vibrations in the ground that send several waves of upset bugs to Meeko's location. After Agent Meeko has disabled both defense systems, he and Luke will walk to the Observatory door. This starts a new cutscene. Luke's kindness has left Meeko further questioning his own beliefs and loyalties. Collectibles There are no collectibles in this mission Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign Missions of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)